


Nicotine

by jaythewriter



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Cigarette smoke, M/M, Shotgunning, literally that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythewriter/pseuds/jaythewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay wants to try something new with Tim. Very short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: literally basically about cigarettes.

It’s a one time thing. Jay usually despised the taste of cigarettes, especially as they left his lungs feeling gummy and clogged. It doesn’t help that he once associated them with the homecoming of his mother from the bar.

But he saw it once on Tumblr, a quick gif that looped forever. A woman-- he assumes-- with parted lips that are painted red, obvious even through the black and white filter, inhales the streaming cloud that flows from her lover’s pierced mouth. 

He doesn’t know what she got out of it and even as he takes Tim’s head in his hands, after he took a long relaxing pull on his cigarette, he has no idea what he’s hoping to achieve either. 

It’s just--

It’s Tim. The nicotine smell is no longer his mother’s but Tim’s and maybe the taste will have transformed with him. 

They’re lying in bed, skin sticking together thanks to sweat and exertion, and Tim is staring at him like he’s crazy and holding onto the smoke. Jay parts his lips and waits, and either Tim gets the message or he can’t hang on any longer. By the way his gaze flicks down to Jay’s open mouth, he thinks Tim’s picked up on what’s going on.

Dry. That’s what it is at first. Dry and invasive and itchy on his throat. Not what Jay was hoping for.

He lets the little puff back out immediately, letting it float over their heads. Tim rolls his eyes at him-- predictably so-- but he kisses it better after Jay begins to cough, a soothing little peck that leaves Jay’s cheeks heated.

How very Tim-like: he goes along with Jay’s idea, hoping for the best, and when he fucks it up, he tugs Jay back up onto his feet by the scruff of his neck.


End file.
